Pancakes and Gay Bars
by HGWellsIsAWoman
Summary: Assuming all is well after first half of S4. It's a myka realisation story with added fun of pancakes gaybars! ...This is my first attempt at fanfic i just love the characters which of course I do not own. Let me know what you think.
1. Pancakes

6.30am and the alarm shrieked falling to the floor as Myka attempted to get the thing silent. Normally early starts weren't a problem for Myka but recently she had felt so drained, she'd been hardly sleeping over the last few months, she couldn't pin the reason down to one thing, just perhaps a collection of worries weighing on her mind. Artie had gone evil for a start, Leena was gone, the world was very nearly destroyed and HG was god knows where in the world disappearing with no goodbye or explanation.

Sighing Myka leaned out of the bed to grab the bleeping siren and groaned inwardly as she noticed the date on the illuminated face; 14/02/2013. 'Great' she called out loud in exasperation 'I feel so much better now!'

Feeling more alone than she did 10 minutes ago she whipped off the bed covers and sauntered in the bathroom slamming the shower door behind her. As she felt the scolding water pelt down onto her back Myka prayed the heat would lift some of the weight she felt pushing down on her shoulders.

With wet curly hair loose around her neck Myka dressed in her usual trousers, shirt and waistcoat attire ready for whatever warehouse work would bring that day. Begrudgingly she made her way downstairs to the kitchen but was pleasantly surprised when she was greeted with the welcoming smell of coffee and pancakes.

The kitchen was a hubbub of noise and squeals as she found Claudia and Steve having a pancake tossing competition with Pete commentating in the background. Claudia spotted Myka in the doorway shouted her 'Good morning' , lost her balance and immediately lost the competition as the batter splatted to the floor.

'Oooohhh….and your outtttta here' cried Pete while Steve did a victory lap of the kitchen table.

'No fair' whined Claudia then became distracted in presenting Myka with her breakfast. She put on her posh French (or attempted French) accent and pulled back one of the chairs at the table.

'Bonjour Madam. Welcome to our boutique restaurant on this beautiful Valentines Day. May I say just how lovely you look today. Now let us begin with you drinks order.' Claudia bowed slightly grinning at Myka. Myka rolled her eyes and glanced at them all giggling around the room.

'What on earth are you guys on this morning' Myka jokingly chastised them all. 'Can't a girl just eat her brekkie in peace.' Claudia made a puppy face.

'Myyykkaaa. Stop being a spoil sport. You've been all grumpy sad face lately so we thought we'd cheer you up a bit. Myka was about to argue that she hadn't been grumpy when she caught a look from Pete out of the corner of her eye which she knew meant just man up Mykes and let us treat you.

Deciding to play the game, whether it was for her sake or there's she wasn't sure but she put on her posh accent and asked 'What are your specials for the day mam, and may I have a tall glass of orange juice please.'

Squealing with delight Claudia read out the list of pancakes pretty much forcing Myka to choose the Claudia heart shaped special with chocolate syrup sauce and rainbow sprinkles.

'Let's do this people!' Claudia yelled as wacked up the radio to full volume. _'Love is in the air'_ blasted from the kitchen as the four warehouse agents for a second forgot about their woes and just enjoyed being together and having fun with cake decorations and pancake batter.

Claudia took the lead over the stove...

'I need eggs steve ! Now!' She barked in a faux military order.

'Yes chef' Steve replied as he twizzled around the room grabbed the eggs from the basket and juggled them as carried them to a very impressed Claudia.

Claudia hollered once more...'Pete your job is to look pretty to keep up moral, now draw a chocolate moustache on your face with that squirty sauce.'

'Ooh, I like it when you talk dirty' Pete quipped as he smudged the sauce over his face.

'Now Myka!' Claudia yelled again 'I need maple syrup ASAP, these babies are nearly ready for decorating.'

'Yes boss.' Myka saluted and turned to tall cupboard behind her. Rummaging through the collection of condiments and sauces Myka felt uplifted. What would she do without her family...they always knew how to pick her up when she was down.

'Myka! ' Claudia shouted again 'You're time is up the pancakes are ready! You have precisely 10 seconds before they are on the plates.'

'Ah! I can't find it there's so much god damn stuff in here...guys I may need back up!' Myka was practically in the cupboard when she heard a new voice call from behind her...

'I think I can see it just up in the top left hand corner darling.'

Myka stood stock still, the soft British accent that hit her ears surely couldn't be ...could it?

Turning around slowly Myka suddenly became acutely aware of the silence that had fallen over the kitchen. There by the back door stood the one and only HG Wells.

Myka stood in utter shock, Claudia was the first to break the silence.

'HG!? WHAT THE...I mean what in the gods are you doing here?!' The young inventor covered in pancake batter couldn't help but launch herself onto the older woman as she stood in shocked delight at the welcoming embrace.

'It's a very long story,' the older inventor replied. 'One which actually for once I have plenty of time to tell.'

This time Pete piped up 'What do you mean? HG ...are you back?

Helena glances around the room her eyes landing back on Myka. 'I am if you'll have me? Back that is ...(she blushed slightly) The world is safe; the mission is finally complete and you're all in the know about what happened with Artie …so the regents didn't feel I needed to be kept away any longer.'

'Where have you been? When did you get back? How did you get here?' Claudia started to bombard the Victorian with questions and Steve gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

'I think Claudster, there will be time for questions a little later, shall we take our pancakey concoctions to the living room.' Steve guided the nattering Claudia out of the room eye balling her then gesturing towards Myka and Helena.

Pete got the hint too but couldn't help pointedly looking at the warehouse 12 agent giving her stern look. 'Myka if you need anything just call ok.' His gaze still stuck on the raven haired women. He liked HG but he sure as hell did not wana see Myka hurt again.

Myka nodded at Pete and as he left he shut the door quietly behind him.

...

The two women stood gazing at each other for what could have been hours, minutes, days neither felt the significance of time in at that moment.

'Well this is not quite how I envisioned this to go' the beautiful time traveller uttered the first words.

'How did you expect this to work Helena?' Myka glared at the other woman and stepped out of the cupboard conscious at how scruffy she felt compared to the beautiful women in front of her. Helena's skin was always so flawless, perfect porcelain skin against her black cascading hair.

'I'm truly so sorry it has taken me so long to get back here Myka. If I could have sent word I would have. Please believe me.' HG looked at Myka her eyes filled with longing.

Something inside Myka made her just want to reach out to the women but that voice in her head said no...that same voice that has been keeping them in this dance for a long time. But still Myka thought to herself, why shouldn't she be annoyed; Helena could have at least given her sign she was still alive.

Emotions building up within her Myka couldn't help but reply angrily...

'Helena for ALL I knew you could have been dead! That's how little I have been told about your departure! I called the regents three times a day, everyday to find out if you were ok. I didn't know if you had been imprisoned again? Bronzed or worse!'

HG couldn't help but feel a slight slither of hope wrap around her heart as she realised Myka had cared so much about her disappearance. Since she had left the warehouse that day all she thought about was seeing Myka again. '_If only she knew how much I am prepared to give for her'_ she thought sighing inwardly.

'I'm sorry Myka. If it hadn't been imperative that I leave without a trace trust me I would have been at your side in a flash.' Helena shuffled on the spot looking down at her boots focusing on the ground beneath her feet. Myka watched shocked at Helen's withdrawn body language, normally always so confident and sure of herself the time traveller fell shy and uncertain in that wake of Myka's words.

'Helena. Look at me for god sakes.' Myka could feel her anger disappearing being replaced by that feeling she hadn't quite been able to put her finger on before.

Helena looked up, her dark eyes teary, her vision blurred. 'I feel like I have been gone without a home for such a long time. I'm so tired of this …all of it. I've looked forward to this day very much. Knowing I may eventually be allowed to return is all that kept me going.' The brit swiped away the stray tear that threatened to escape from her. 'I really am so sorry.'

For Myka that was it; her heart melted and she finally closed the distance between them pulling Helena into a desperate hug. 'Please just don't disappear again' she whispered holding Helena even tighter, allowing herself to indulge in the familiar smell of Victorian's perfume.

Helena moved her arms to the taller women's waist a warmth spreading throughout her body. 'Nothing could move me from this spot again, I swear it.' The time traveller let her fingers run through the younger woman's hair. ' I said I'm here to stay if you will have me'.

Helena pulled back to look at Myka. 'Of course I'll have you…you crazy thing…have you not heard all I have said…I would be extremely displeased if you were to leave again.' Myka grinned looking down into the dark eyes of the HG Wells.

'That is very good to know' Helena laughed gliding her hand up Myka's side to the back of her neck beneath the mass of now dry curls. With the gaze between them still intense the Victorian searched the green eyes before her for permission to cross that friendship line. Tilting her chin upwards millimetre by millimetre she slowly went to close the gap between her and Myka until there was only a whisper of breath between them.

Myka picked up on the sudden change in Helena's position and took note of the pulse increase she could feel as loud as drum on the back of her neck. She noticed the time traveller's lips part ever so slightly. A small shy smile formed on her face as she realised what was going to happen…finally after all this time she was going to get to feel the soft lips of HG Wells. Suddenly realisation of her feelings blew Myka away, clarity fell and the weight finally lifted from her shoulders. This is what she wanted, in that moment covered in pancake batter she knew there was no turning back…and this was what she wanted. Myka Bering loved HG Wells and now she was home. Myka went to finally kiss the women before too impatient to wait a second longer….

…. BANG!

An explosion came from the microwave a few metres behind them causing the rest of the warehouse clan to run in from the other room. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious Myka quickly pulled away from Helena's embrace.

Loathed to release the taller agent Helena could feel the tension run through Myka's body as the others entered the room and she let her hands fall away allowing Myka to take a step back before the others noticed their intimate position.

Slightly annoyed HG looked immediately to Claudia for an explanation.

'What?' Claudia shrugged. 'That is so uncool HG…why do you immediately look at me.'

Helena walked over the microwave and opened the blackened door. Grabbing the oven glove off the unit she reached into the smoking machine and pulled out what looked like a tin foil heart filled with marshmallows and chocolate sauce bubbling black with wisps of smoke pouring from the edges.

'This can only be yours darling' HG enquired mockingly pointing the cinders in Claudia's direction.

'Ummmm…perhaps…on this one occasion it maybe ever so slightly be my fault.' Claudia looked annoyed at herself 'Dammit that was going to be delicious as well!'

'Hmm' HG tipped the sizzling mess into the sink…'You would think Claudia, dear, a girl with your brain would know not to mix tin with microwaves.'

Pete tried the microwave switch, it coughed, spluttered and died. 'Man, Artie is gona be mad with you Claudster' Pete did a silly dance on the spot pointing in the red heads direction.

Claudia reacted by sticking out her tongue and flicking bit or cold pancake in Pete's direction.

'OK children!' Myka took charge of the situation. 'Artie is home in an hour and I want this place looking spick and span' she looked from Claudia to Steve, to Pete. ' Do you all understand? I'm going to take Helena up to her room and when I get back down I want you all scrubbing, washing, dusting…I want no trace of any pancake explosions.' With that Myka gave them all a firm stare and gestured to Helena to follow her upstairs. She probably shouldn't have been so hard on them but she couldn't help but feel annoyed at the extremely badly timed interruption.

TBC


	2. The Angst Inbetween

_OK quick note…there will in fact definitely be a part three __…this bits a little angsty but we get back to the fun stuff in __the next part. It just took a little longer getting there than I thought. Will update soon ! Thanks for reading guys _

With the Warehouse agents clattering about in the kitchen below Myka watched as Helena circled her bedroom taking in the familiar surroundings dumping her one bag of luggage at the foot of the bed.

Myka took a step further into the room watching as Helena ran her fingers along the shelf of leather bound books.

'We left it exactly as it is…I guess I …we…never gave up hope for your return' Now feeling suddenly quite awkward Myka took a step back again towards the open doorway. 'I guess I should leave you to unpack…you must be very tired.' Myka spoke quietly as she edged further back towards the door.

Without looking in the younger agents direction she could sense the shift in her mood. She had always been acutely aware of people around her, but to Myka in particular she felt completely in tune. Sensing the interruption downstairs had somewhat thrown the taller women she decided to play it cool. Lightly walking across to the bed she perched on the edge and patted the empty spot next to her encouraging Myka to come sit with her.

'You know I took a very long flight here and got a lot of sleep along the way darling. Come sit with me. I want to hear everything that has happened since I have been away. Not the bad stuff, I know plenty about that, fill me in on the little details... like what was Claudia's last invention, Pete's latest prank or Arties affair with Vanessa?' Helena laughed lightly and again gestured for Myka sit with her.

Hearing Helena's delicious laughter the curly haired brunette couldn't help but be drawn to her again like a moth to a flame. Placing herself beside the raven haired beauty she couldn't help but indulge in that seductive perfume again.

'Really Helena, I don't think there's much to tell…ummm….Pete got his head stuck in a big vase at the Warehouse that was pretty amusing. What else…ummm…' With HG staring intensely at her and the intoxicating smell of that delicious perfume Myka found herself at a loss for words and coherent thought.

'Helena …I ….there really isn't anything…do you really want to small talk ?' Myka stuttered her utterance watching as the brit smiled amused.

'Am I making you nervous darling?' Helena shuffled forward on the bed their knees only a few inches apart.

Myka's mouth opened slightly and after a few moments of ignoring the heat rising again she found her words 'No. I just…I just can't carry on a normal conversation when downstairs we nearly…' Myka's voice broke away. HG prompted her …'Yes Darling?'

Myka gulped, 'We nearly kissed..there I said it. Me, you, goo goo eyes, tension, almost a kiss. You were there Helena don't act coy.' Helena made a mock incredulous look and pointed at herself.

'Helena be serious for a second' Myka felt the pangs of annoyance hit her again. She was having this huge revelation of wanting to kiss another woman of wanting to kiss HG Wells and there she was mocking her.

'Myka, I can assure you I am completely serious. I was just trying to lighten the mood' The Victorian reached our for younger agents hand but it was swiftly moved away.

'One second you want to talk about kissing me and now you won't even let me touch your hand. Myka darling this is proving rather difficult for me to do anything right.' Immediately the time traveler regretted her last utterance.

Myka automatically on the defensive stood up and hastily walked towards the door turning before she left determined to have the last word. 'Helena Wells if you for once would do the right thing I might actually be able to explain to you how I'm actually feeling…but no you run away for months on end after everything…EVERYTHING we've been through and leave me to figure this all out on my own.' With that Myka shut the door on HG Wells and stood in the hallway her breath ragged. Helena knew how nervous she was ...surely…why couldn't she just make it easy for her. Myka went to her own bedroom across the hall and shut herself away to collect her thoughts. Things had moved too fast and now look the bloody mess she had made. Jumping face first onto her bed she screamed annoyed at herself into the pillow.

….

Meanwhile back across the hall a shocked and bewildered Victorian was left open mouthed staring at a closed door. 'Well that was unexpected' she said out loud. _Idiot _she thought to herself. She knew Myka was already on the edge with her nerves …so much for taking it easy she thought…_well done me_ _another smooth move from the infamous HG Wells. _Normally a silver tongued fox with the women HG could feel her confidence wavering, why with Myka was she always doing the wrong thing? HG sighed inwardly she knew why but just hadn't told her green eyed beauty and at this rate she never was going to get the chance. Pulling her wallet from her back pocket she took out a crumpled picture of Myka she had taken the year before when messing around with a Polaroid camera (amazing piece of technology she thought in admiration when remembering the small machine). She held up the photo as she had done so many times over the past few months.. ' I care about you Myka. I make foolish mistakes which you crazily seem to always forgive me for. I love you with all my heart…god knows I want to say this so badly to you… but it's so much easier talking to a still image of you. I'm just so, so very frightened I will scare you away.' With that HG folded the photograph back in her pocket determined she would not let this moment pass them by again…standing up abruptly she kicked her bag under the bed unpacking could wait….she would give Myka space….she had only just returned after all ….but she was no wilting flower she was HG Wells and she would gain the heart of the women she loved. Feeling determined in her heart she decided to go downstairs to distract herself until Myka was ready to talk, and when she is ….she thought _I will tell her everything_.

...

An hour had gone by since Myka had stormed away from Helena and already she longed to back in the Brits presence. Why oh why had she stormed out like that she thought to herself. She could still see the rejected look in Helena's eyes as she left the room. Thinking back over their conversation she could see that she may have possibly, ever so slightly over reacted. She paced up and down her bedroom inwardly kicking herself for being so foolish. She moved towards her bedroom door and stopped…what if HG didn't want her…had she imagined that near kiss downstairs. Filled with angst, worries and questions Myka decided to settle back down with her book, perhaps space was needed after all ...well at least a few more hours anyway.

...

A few hours went by and Myka became lost in her book although her mind continuously wandered to a certain someone. At some point she just let her eyes rest only for a moment but when she woke darkness had fallen around her. 'Crap it!' She jumped up realising she has fallen asleep for practically the whole afternoon…she really had been tired. Straightening out her skewed waist coat she rushed across the hall to Helena's room. How could she have fallen asleep and left Helena like that all day thinking she was mad at her when all she wanted to do was grab her and bloody well get that kiss at last

Myka knocked tentatively at Helena's door. 'Helena?' Opening the door slightly she could see only darkness. Myka flicked on the light and looked around the room everything was left exactly as she had seen it earlier minus Helena. Flicking on the light Myka rushed to the wardrobe and pulled it open…nothing…she yanked at the drawers …empty! 'No' Myka ran to the top of the stairs and shouted for Helena. Surely she wouldn't leave not so soon, not after that. Myka rushed down the stairs remembering that look in Helena's glassy eyes. Myka knew deep down Helena cared for her and just covered her emotions with silly jokes. Dammit why did she have to fall asleep she mentally chastised herself.

Running into the kitchen Myka ran straight into Pete.

'Whoa there Mykes what's got you all in a fluster you.' Pete giggled to himself.

' Not now Pete…where's Helena? Have you seen her!?' Myka grabbed he jacket from the back of the chair. She was going after her, she had to find her, apologize and tell her just how she felt…no more interruptions, no more excuses.'

'Don't get your panties in a twist Mykey..Hels is out with the girls.' Pete giggled again, leaving Myka looking slightly taken a back.

'Girls?' Myka looked quizzically in Pete's direction.

'Yeh Claudia and Steve…tee hee' Pete laughed.

'That is so not funny Pete…I had all sorts of images running through my mind.' Myka playfully slapped her partner.

'Aww Mykes did you get jealous cos your HG was out with a load of girlies.' Pete grinned even more.

'She is not my….' Myka stared but Pete interrupted with a knowing look.

'Whatever Pete…where have they gone I really need to speak to her.' Myka grabbed her car keys ready to go find her HG. That had a nice ring to it she thought.

'They've gone to 'Martha's' Steve's meeting this guy he met online but wanted back up in case he was a psycho killer…although I duno why he's so nervous he can detect lies after all….wow who ever dates him that's gona be a bummer.' Pete got completely side tracked in his own thoughts until Myka intervened once more.

'Sooo…where is Martha's place? I've not heard them talk about her before?' Myka got her note book out ready to write down the location.

'Ugh Myka…durr you are so uncool.' Pete laughed really loud this time and Myka began to sense she was not getting the joke.

'Martha's is the gay bar on Redvilles street.' Pete laughed again leaving Myka feeling like she'd just been punched in the face.

'What?! Our HG womanizer, complete flirt , sexy as shit, is right now partying it up at a Gay Bar on Valentines evening! Pete! This is worse than just out with the girls…this is HG out with a hundred women looking to score on this lonely single person night!' Myka was in the SUV on her way in to town before Pete could even respond.

'Myka !…' he yelled out after her but it was too late; she was flying down the road at what looked like an acceleration speed of 80mph. If only his partner realised how much there HG Wells only had eyes for his Myka.

…


	3. Gay Bars Part 1

_Thanks guys for reading…here's part three..and just for you john6lisa I will make sure there is sexy dancing in the next part. Please forgive errors am typing this late! _

Myka made the journey into town in an easy 10minutes, a journey which would usually take 25 on an average day at least.

Standing before the tall double doors with the neon pink sign flashing 'Martha's above the entrance Myka gulped and mentally prepared herself for admittance to the night club. Skipping the long queue of people Myka decided to use her authority for the first time for personal gain.

She strolled up to the tall bouncer and flashed her id. 'Secret Service.' The bouncer admitted her immediately no questions asked and Myka was in.

She could hear the thump of music coming from the other side of the next set of doors making her heart pound even harder against her ribs. She had barely done the clubbing scene before… except the one time her sister forced her out on a hen party. This however was a whole new kettle of fish. Never in her wildest dreams would Myka Bering go to a gay bar…. and now here she was, standing in front of the unknown…. alone…. praying she would find Helena quickly.

Straightening her jacket with a deep breath Myka pushed her way through the double doors into the dark smoke filled room the once muffled music now pounding in her ears.

Honing in her senses Myka scoured the crowd for a familiar face. To her left she could see a crowded dance floor filled with men and women thrusting and throwing themselves around the room…to her right a crowded seating area with one section a hubbub of women, the other section she saw couples sat dotted around the sofas in all sorts of intimate positions. Focusing straight ahead Myka spotted the bar and noticed a young red head standing on a bar stool hopping on one leg.

Myka stood beneath the red head and made a loud throat clearing cough to catch her attention but the young girl continued performing to the small crowd in front of her.

'It's all about balance you see…using the right muscles and the perfect amount of weight on my left leg…and voila I'm a balancing monkey.' Clearly intoxicated the young girl promptly fell into a fit of laughter, fell of the stool but still somehow managed to land neatly on her two feet. She bowed to her equally drunk audience and gained a round of applause.

'Right more drinks, who wants one?!' The fiery red turned quickly bumping directly into the curly haired older agent.

'Hello Claudia.' Myka stood in front of the young agent with one eyebrow raised and her arms firmly crossed in front of her chest.

'Whyyy hellooo Myka' Claudia dragged her arm across the older agents shoulders pulling her towards the bar. 'What can I get you sweet Myka…wine, zambuca…vodka…what's your poison?'

The brunette heaved a drunken Claudia off of her and twizzled her around forcing her to sit on the stool and look her directly in the eye.

'Where is Helena Claud? I really need to have a word with her.' Myka bit her lower lip, her stomach filled with a thousand and one butterflies.

Claudia raised an eyebrow and waggled her finger knowingly, 'Now what do you want with our HG, Miss Myka…hmmm? The red head feigned ignorance.

'Look do you know where she is or not?' Myka ran her hand through her hair feeling tense and impatient.

Unfortunately Claudia in her drunken state decided to test Myka's patience. 'You tell me what you want her for and I might tell you which girl she's hiding behind. Claudia sat smug with her hands on hips watching the brunette's eyes widen in annoyance.

'I am not getting into this with you Claud. Now don't be an ass and tell me before I go close this place down and march everybody outside until I find her. I swear I'll do it Claudia.' Myka almost stamped her foot her patience now reaching the limit. She had felt so prepared to spill her soul to HG and now Claudia of all people was winding her up like a cat with a mouse.

Claudia smiled knowingly at Myka and did a wiggle of her hips singing… 'It's cos you think she's gorgeous…you want to hug her….you want to smooch her…'

'Claudia! Cut it out. This isn't funny!' Myka raised her voice to a level which made the drunken red head realise she had pushed the brunette to her teasing limit.

'You are no fun Mykey' Claudia pouted.

Myka fell silent...was she really no fun? Claudia clearly intoxicated didn't really mean a thing she was saying but it stirred an old fear within Myka deep rooted since school. Ever the scholarly type her sister always accused of her of being stuffy and too serious. Myka fell back against the bar and pushed her hands through her hair. Why had she come here? This was not a place for someone like her.

'Claudia... wherever the heck she is...can you tell Helena to have a good evening. I made a mistake coming here.' Myka pushed herself off the bar preparing to leave. The wind suddenly left her sails leaving her feeling uncertain all over again, she wasn't like everybody else, she didn't have such confidence.

'Tell her yourself.' Claudia smiled amused at Myka. Hopping off the bar stool she turned Myka on the spot, rested her chin on her shoulder and pointed in the direction of the gaggle of women in the seating area.

'She's over there...amongst that lot.' Claudia giggled. Pushing Myka forward ever to slightly. 'Go get her Tiger.' Claudia winked behind the back of the gawping curly haired agent. The red head took a step back wondering if Myka would finely take that step into the unknown. They all knew her and HG had the hots for each other ever since London way back, the question was when they would finally admit it to themselves. Noticing Myka hesitate the young agent gave her friend another little shove. 'Go on Mykey...go get her.'

Myka turned to look back at Claudia her eyebrow raised. Why was it all her friends seemed to know what was going on when she had no clue. For the hundredth time that evening Myka felt herself take a gulp of air, hold her breath and walk once more into the breach.

….

As she got closer Myka could see the hoard of women were all stood in a circle around a large throne like chair , and there sat in that throne with the air of no cares in the world sat HG Wells. _What in the heck am i doing _Myka thought to herself. She hadn't been noticed. She could walk away now or push through the wall of women and face the Victorian chatting away in the centre of the hormone filled ring.

_Fuck it. I'm going in. _Myka had come here with a purpose and whether she made a fool of herself or not she had to do this. She had to speak to Helena before her heart burst inside. Gently tapping on shoulders and hedging her way through the crowd she got to the centre. Seemingly oblivious to Myka's presence Helena carried on telling some adventurous tale as her listeners swooned to the sound of her voice. Looking at the mixture of women ravenously watching the raven haired time traveller Myka couldn't help notice how pretty they were.

_Jeez _she thought, Helena had the pick of the lot the way she was charming them with her stories. Not really surprising she thought, she was herself a huge fan of the words of HG Wells. Once more feeling that overwhelming pang of self doubt Myka was suddenly very aware that she was not the only option for Miss Wells…. particularly in this current crowd. Suddenly feeling far to plain Myka turned to run away once more when a silky smooth British accent called out to her.

'Myka. Come… meet my new aquaintances.' Helena rose from the chair and walked around the circle. 'Myka this is Elizabeth, Sarah, Ginny, Tracey, Laura, Anna, Jo, Diane, Kim, Florence…' Helena continued around the circle naming every women she passed causing sighs and gaps from the crowd as her photographic memory recalled every name of each women she had spoken to. If the girls hadn't fallen for her before that was it hook line and sinker. The crowd of women gazed at the raven haired Brit their tongues practically hanging out.

Finally Helena stopped in front of the not so amused Myka. 'Girls let me introduce you to my Myka.' Helena bowed slightly in front of the brunette agent.

Heat suddenly rose from the curly haired agent's chest to her face, she could feel her cheeks burning from the attention she was now getting from the dozen or so women as they all turned to face her. Looking at their eyes she couldn't tell quite what she saw, but from some it looked distinctly like daggers. .._Hang on_...Myka took a few mental steps back ...did Helena just say _MY Myka?_

Helena starred at Myka waiting to see if she would speak. She had sensed the curly haired women arrive a few minutes ago but had waited to see how the scene would unfold before making the final move. Sensing Myka's hesitance in the current climate she had stood and grabbed the younger agents attention, there was no way she was letting her walk away this time.

'I am so glad you could make it here tonight' The time traveller once more started the dance they had done so many times and took a few steps toward the green eyes that were gazing intensely at her.

'I uh..i wasn't invited...i just heard...'Myka started but Helena interrupted.

'Whatever the reason Miss Bering I am truly glad you are here.' Helena inched forward again the kitchen scene replaying in her mind.

Myka broke eye contact and this time it was her turn to stare at the floor. 'I'm sorry to interrupt you and your ...er...new friends. I was actually about to leave.'

Helena closed the final distance between them and tilted Myka's head back up.

'That would be a very disappointing for me Myka.' The raven haired Brit smiled sweetly at the younger agent. 'I was just about to ask if you would do me the honour and take my hand for the next dance?.'

Myka gazed down into dark eyes, her ears clinging to every word that came from the Brits mouth. Her brain went into over drive. What should she say…god how she longed for Helena and wanted to dance more than anything but in front of everybody?

Helena held her breath as she waited for Myka to answer…. was she pushing the nervy agent too far? About to move away she felt a soft hand in the palm of her own.

'It would be my pleasure.' Myke beamed at Helena her eyes twinkling even in the dim lights.

TBC


	4. Gay Bars Part 2

Holding hands the two agents walked through the parting crowd of women and walked towards the dancefloor not noticing Steve and Claudia up at the DJ booth. As they hit the dance floor the music smoothly changed into a slow waltze style number. _Now that's more like it_ Helena thought looking up in the DJs direction she spotted a grinning Claudia with her thumbs up , something told her there may have been a slight plan all along from the red hed for this to be the conclusion to the evening.

With one hand on Myka's waist the other in her palm Helena began to lead Myka around the now almost empty dance floor. With the change in music the other party goers broke away and stood watching two women elegantly waltzing to a tune from the 1800s.

Helena was the first to speak. 'Thank you for staying.' She pulled the brunette even closer, her strong arms keeping Myka in tune with the motions of the dance.

Her voice almost a squeak Myka nodded her acknowledgement. 'No worries…have you erm danced much this evening? I mean are you having a good evening?' Myka rolled her eyes at her lack of intelligent sentencing and complete avoidance of the real topic she had on her mind.

'I am having a very good evening now that you are here Agent Bering.' Helena spoke confidently realising that she would have to guide this conversation to make it go where she wanted it to. 'Would it matter very much to you if I had danced much before this moment?' Helena new it was a bold question but right now she had Myka in her grasps and she was going nowhere.

Myka almost choked on her words as she began to answer. 'No! I mean well …no…why should it…it's free country right?' Myka cocked her head to the side.

'It is indeed' Helena sighed a little perturbed by Myka not joining her in the flirting game. Maybe she was reading this whole situation wrong. Myka was clearly confused by her feelings but perhaps she really was reading the wrong signals.

Damn that was a bad answer Myka thought to herself and decided to try again when she saw Helena's slightly rejected look. 'Umm ok… if I'm honest (she blushes a lot) I would rather it was only me you has asked tonight…but if you have danced with lots of other girls already it's ok.' Myka cringed had her extremely band English and gulped down those nerves once more.

Helena's mouthed formed into a small smile but inside she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Getting the feeling the word 'danced' was perhaps innuendo for something else the time traveller decided to put the younger agent out of her misery.

'Myka… you are the only one I want to dance with (she slides her hand from Myka's waist to the back of the brunette's neck)….and so we are clear you are the only one I have danced with tonight.' Helena held Myka's gaze as she spoke hoping to convey the utter sincerity of her words.

The younger agent sucked on her bottom lip, relief washed through her giving her a sudden little boost of confidence to do what she came here to do.

'Helena I am really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have got cross with you and run away…I wasn't cross…I was just so wound up after our interruption in the kitchen.' Myka paused.

'I just want to kiss you Helena. I want to just bloody kiss you so bad and when that moment got ruined my head went a little nuts…. It was like after so long of wanting this I thought it was going to happen…and then it didn't …then I went cuckoo….then I heard you were at a gay bay and I thought the worse…then you were with all those girls.' Myka new she was rambling but couldn't stop herself. ' I mean look at me…look at you…you are stunning…every woman in here is looking at you just praying that you will walk up to them and buy them a drink. They're all so much prettier and used to this lifestyle…why oh why would you choose me…but oh Helena I so so want you to…and…I...'

Helena put a finger to Myka's lips halting their dance and Myka's stream of insecurities.

'I thought I had made myself quite clear on this Myka. I want this.' Helena gestured between the two of them. 'I want this more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. There is a reason I am here today a 100 years on from my past life and that reason is you.'

Myka didn't need any more reassurance and without any further hesitation she leaned down and captured the raven haired beauty's lips with her own in a deep and passionate kiss.

Slightly taken aback by the brunette's sudden courage Helena tensed but as soon as Mykas arms enveloped her waist she melted into the other agent, shoulders now relaxed allowing Myka to take the lead and pull her closer.

The Victorian music ended and swiftly a new tune pelted from the speakers…. a seductive dance number creating that thumping beat in Myka's heart that earlier had the younger agent on the edge of her nerves. This time however it sent electricity to Myka's brain and made her pulse race in a completely different way.

Pulling back from the sensual kiss Myka looked at Helena with wide dark dilated eyes. She pulled Helena's arms around her waist and placed her left thigh firmly between the raven haired agent's legs. Leaning down she whispered into the equally gooey eyed older agent's ear. 'Time to dance a little more 21st Century.'

As the music pulsed in the two entwined agents ears they didn't notice the dance floor fill up once more around them. The rest of the world didn't matter at that moment. To Myka all there was Helena, and to Helena all she cared about was her Myka and the undulating moves she was making against her body, the Victorian had not expected Myka to be so feisty. Sure she knew there was fire in the younger agent but she had thought she would need a little more coaxing before showing such a display of affections.

Swaying together on the spot both women moved as one. Myka's tight grip and the sudden lower grasp from Myka's hands sent the time traveller into a daze of non coherent thought. The studious inventor no longer had the control to analyse Myka's shift in confidence as the only thing that mattered was the heat radiating between them.

Myka watched as Helena's eyes closed and her body leaned further into her own. Taking the smaller agents weight with ease she continued to keep them in their hypnotic dance as she grasped the time travellers lips with her own. She literally could not get enough of the raven haired beauty, now that line had been crossed between friendship and wanting more there was no turning back and Myka was going to enjoy every delicious second it.

Helena purred as Myka tightened her grip stroking her long nightshade hair. Slightly breathless the time traveller managed to find her voice 'Myka that feels amazing don't stop' Helena pushed her hand back forcing Myka's hand to massage against her scalp.

Myka watched as the women in front of her gasped at her every touch. To Myka it was amazing …. never in her life had she had someone react so sensitively to her touch ….she couldn't help but wonder what other things with Helena might be like. A deep warmth grew from within the younger agent, a different warmth this time…finally…she felt happy. The smile plastered all over her face was real and she felt truly happy inside and out. She couldn't help herself but splutter out her next utterance as she stared at the beautiful women in her arms.

'I Love you Helena.' Myka had been thinking it over and over and not even really realised she had said those four words out loud until the brit opened her eyes staring at Myka slightly open mouth.

Suddenly feeling weak at the knees Myka for split second regretted her words, was it too soon for his? Had she just majorly jolted this relationship into 5th gear leaving the other passenger way behind?

The time travellers soft lips formed into a glorious smile and the older agent pulled Myka back down into another passionate kiss. After a minute Helena pushed Myka back ever so slightly so catch those green eyes once more with her own. 'I love you too Agent Bering . Every inch of my heart aches for you. Until this moment every inch of me pined for you …but most of all since that day we met every inch of me has loved you. Until now I never believed in love at first sight.'

Myka blushed in the wake of Helena's words. _Bloody typical writer _she thought, had to go and out do her with such beautiful words. Myka kissed HG's forehead, her cheek, nose and then lips. All short sweet kisses saying thank you, I love you and filled with promises of much more.

'I think…' Myka paused… 'We should get out of here….what do you think?' Myka tilted her head in her familiar way.

'Lead the way love. I am yours to do with what you will. ' Helena mock bowed at the curly haired agent.

Myka laughed. 'Is that true Miss Wells? I can see we are going to have some fun tonight then!' Giggling once more Myka felt like she was a teenager about to make out with her first crush.

Helena held Myka's hand to her lips and kissed her finger tips. 'Truly….your every wish is my command.'

While the two agents swooned and flirted with each other little did they know that a certain Miss Donovan was lurking in the shadows clinging onto their every word. Before the two agents were able to escape the fiery red head pounced.

'Is that so HELENA WELLS!' Claudia drew out Helena's name into a slow drawl. Still extremely intoxicated she whispered something into Myka's ear leaving the older agent ever so slightly mystified.

Myka was the first to speak ' It seems Claudia over heard you express your desire to do everything I commanded.'

HG watched the two women and her only response was a lift of an eyebrow.

'There maybe something fun to do here first…' Myka grabbed Helena's hand… 'Lead the way Claudia.

With the red head at the front of the chain, Myka pulled a extremely confused Helena through the heaving crowd to a new room previously hidden from sight at the back of the club above the door it read 'KAREOKE BAR'.

Stopping just before the entrance Helena read the words above the walk way and looked at the red head and brunette for an explanation.

Claudia piped up….'It's like a singing contest HG…and I think Myka thinks you should do it …right Mykey?'

The curly haired agent tried her best to hold in the giggles at the thought of HG Wells up on a podium singing 'girls just wana have fun' or something similarly embarrassing. 'Well I guess it could be the perfect way to get my own back after your disappearance.'

Helena looked incredulously at the brunette. ' Surely after all of this my I have paid my dues?'

Myka tapped her cheek with one finger pretending to think. 'You will if you do this one little tiny weeney thing.'

Helena took a step forward into the karaoke room to ascertain what it was exactly she had to do. There on a circular stage in the middle of the room was Steve with a feather boa around his neck shouting something about a 'Love Shack'. It all looked terribly silly to Helena but she had said she would do what Myka commanded. Although she had assumed it may have been a little more pleasurable.

Myka watched the wide eyed time traveller look around the room at crowd cheering Steve on. Perhaps she shouldn't tease Helena so much, she just couldn't help wind her up just a little after Claudia's whispered proposition. She was just about to concede and drag her new love away when…

'Ok …I'll do it.' The Victorian held her breath and released. 'On one condition Agent Bering…?'

This time it was Myka's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Helena leaned close into Myka a whisper of breath away from the brunettes lips…'After this charade is completed you take me home to bed immediately.'

Slighty shocked Helena was going to do this for her Myka began to wish she hadn't decided to waste her command time. Helena really was going to do whatever she wanted. Myka mock saluted. 'Yes Mam…straight home to bed.'

'This is only because I do in fact truly love you Miss Bering' Helena went into to kiss the brunette but she was swiftly tugged away by Claudia.

'Enough of the smoochies we need to get you lined up for your performance.' The red head charged through the people once more dragging the amused Victorian through the crowd.

Helena looked back helplessly at Myka. How had this happened, one second they were off back to the B&B for fun times and now here she was about to make a total fool of herself. She shook her head and laughed out loud …_The things we do for love_.

Myka watched as Helena left her side immediately regretting the loss of contact….but then her mind imagined Helena up on stage this time singing 'Barbie Girl' and she realised this was going to be sooo worth it.


	5. Kareoke

_Ok this little fluffier than I imagined…and much less serious than it was going to be. I don't normally like quoting songs in fanfic but seeing as I'd written myself intodoing karaoke it couldn't be avoided lol. …I hope you enjoy it!_

Claudia read through the karaoke playlist to a bewildered HG who was realising she was not going to know any of the songs on the mad music machine.

'This is useless Claudia I won't know the tune to whatever I'm singing.' Helena pouted at the smirking red head.

'Come on old lady we can find you something' Claudia quipped dodging HG's half-hearted attempt at a punch to her shoulder.

The time traveller tapped her toe in thought. ' I guess I could give one of your tunes ago…seeing as I am forced to endure hours of what you call music in the warehouse I am sure I must have picked up most of the lyrics by now.'

Claudia tilted her head in thought…'that's actually a good idea HG but will you really know ALL of the words to some of my awesomely amazing tunes?'

Helena tapped her temple 'Photographic memory darling does wonders in awkward situations like these.'

Laughing Claudia pulled up the rock section on the Kareoke playlist. 'Hmm let's see probably nothing to hard core or screamy…I'm thinking sing song with a bit of kick ass to it….umM…. I think the albums I've been currently playing at the warehouse are a mix of the amazingness that is muse and some vintage placebo.'

'I think the Muse Fellow' Helena decided abruptly …'I don't like placebo it reminds me of that sad film you made me watch.'

'Ugh HG its part of your 21st Century education…that was 90s film night wasn't it?…cruel intentions…good film …tragic but so awesome.' Claudia sighed and shook her head in remembrance of the movie.

'Hmm yes that was the one' HG searched through the database in her mind of new films she had been forced to endure…her favourites were always scf-fi anything post-apocalyptic or time travel related got her seal of approval. Although… that cruel intentions did have a rather sexy kissing scene between two women on a picnic. HG's mind wandered to the rewards Myka would hopefully bestow after this musical charade.

'DUDE!' Claudia shouted interrupting Helena's sordid train of thought. 'I have the perfect one…OMG Myka will melt on the spot….I mean man when Heath Ledger did this one he had so many teenage girls chasing him …this is perfect!' Claudia pointed down to the her Muse selection and Helena nodded in acceptance. Suddenly her mouth felt very dry. Sure she could tell a tale or two to a group of people but this was a different kettle of fish.

The act currently on stage sang their last note and the audience cheered with delight as the grinning performer left the stage.

'Go HG you're next!...I'll give the DJ your choice' Claudia hopped on the spot excitedly sending Helena's nerves just over the edge. Suddenly the usually oh so confident HG Wells felt even more admiration for what Myka did by coming to this club tonight. She knew how much Myka was out of her comfort zone stepping into this building and she had done it for her. Now it was her turn to step into the unknown…sure she could fight off 10 men, she would surely face a lion bare handed for Myka , that was easy…rarely did she put herself in the position to potentially make a total ass of herself. _Well _HG took a gulp ofair_…Here we bloody well go._

HG slowly walked the steps up to the stage her eyes struggling to adjust to the spot light. At the top she searched the crowd for Myka. Everybody had fallen silent…waiting for her to begin. She noticed the gaggle of women from earlier to her left; the one with bleached blonde hair had fought her way to the front and was staring at her with puppy eyes. To her right she spotted Steve with his arms draped around a shorter brunette guy…that must be who he came here to meet tonight she thought. Frantically her eyes moved from face to face …then after a giant bloke in the middle was forced to move to the side Myka stepped in front and was at the centre of the stage watching her intensely.

The music started and the words appeared on a screen the screen before the Victorian with a count down in the corner ticking down to the intro. Helena read the words in advance but as the familiar guitar riffs hit her ears her photographic memory took her back to the warehouse and she found herself knowing exactly how this tune was going to go.

The countdown hit 6, 5, 4 and HG held the microphone to her lips. Catching Claudia grinning out of the corner of her eye in that moment with one part of her brain she began plotting her revenge for the feisty red head.

3,2,1…_Shit this is it_ she thought and HG began her performance…

Meanwhile Myka had fought her way to the front of the crowd ….there was no way she was going to miss this for anything in the world. The curly haired agent stared up at Helena searching those dark eyes for a sign of nerves….if she had any she was hiding them well. Myka couldn't believe how cool she was being when in her own stomach the butterflies were fluttering for the other agent. The music started and immediately Myka noticed this was not going to be a cheesy pop hit which she was a little disappointed about…clearly Claudia had influence over the song choice.

Myka watched as the instrumental intro continued and then Helena began to sing…Myka's jaw literally hit the floor as Helena began to sing out note after note pitch perfect to the song that was playing.

As Helena began to sing Muse's 'Can't take my eyes off of you' she captured Mykas green eyes and with her own and did not let them go.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You feel like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
I Can't take my eyes off you__."_

Myka watched hypnotised by the time traveller's silky husky voice as the raven haired agent's dark eyes bore into her own. Was there literally no end to this woman's talents?! Myka gulped as Helena moved towards her and gracefully lowered herself to sit on the edge of the stage. HG perched herself right in front of the younger agent playfully swinging her legs still singing into the microphone.

"_There's nothing else to compare.  
The thought of you makes me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
well then let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you."_

The more she sang the more Helena felt confident with her act and even began to enjoy it. Never being one to shy away from public attention she could feel the eyes of every women gazing lustfully in her direction. Time to take this up a notch she thought to herself as the lyrics of the first quarter stopped and the music began to build up for its climatic chorus.

Before the chorus could begin Helena effortlessly swung herself back onto her feet, put the microphone in the stand and then moving towards the podium. She picked up the electric guitar and signalled for Claudia to plug in the amp. She'd never played an electric guitar before but she had seen Claudia strum away a hundred times over while she was at the B she knew how it worked, she knew the sounds that would come out at the strike of each string, the inventors clever mind turned like cogs in a big machine as she pieced together the upcoming sounds of the song with which strings she would need to pluck to get the desired effect. Being musically minded her fantastic brain moved through the notes with ease. Her mother had forced her to study music, learn to read any note put before her and play pretty much any instrument she could lay her hands on. What was once a childhood torture was now a blessing in disguise, Helena smiled inside very pleased that her Mother had pushed her so hard.

As the intro to the chorus began loudly belting up to the climax Helena joined the song playing the guitar in her hands with as much ease as the notes she had sung.

Claudia watched dumbstruck from behind, now it was her jaw hitting the floor as HG hammered out the awesome tunes of Muse. Claudia looked in Myka's direction and catching her eye she mouthed 'O-M-G!' Mock outraged Claudia joined Steve on the floor by the stage 'How dare she keep these talents from me!...next time I go gigging she is coming with me …no excuses next time!'

Helena continued playing and singing in to microphone laughing to herself as she spotted Claudia's shocked and indignant look out the corner of her eye. _So much for old lady_ she thought to herself feeling very smug indeed.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm the lonely nights.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,  
Now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

Belting out the song like a true rock goddess the audience went nuts as the chorus came to its close.

Helena went through the rest of the song enjoying the applause and attention from the crowd that surrounded her. _Perhaps I went for the wrong career after all_ she thought amused at her current antics. Then all of a sudden interrupting her thoughts from out of nowhere a bra landed at her feet. The group of women from earlier at her side-line clearly were enjoying this performance a lot, she was sure this was the direction from which the under garment flew. Looking in their direction she did a slight bow to the group winking on her way back up causing the group of drunken women to scream and holler even more which led to another piece of underwear come flying in her direction.

Laughing in between lyrics she turned back to Myka spotting how her face was now no longer smiling. In fact she was glaring at the group of women to the point the time traveller felt slightly worried for their safety.

As the music came to its final repeat of the chorus Helena swung the guitar off of her shoulder allowing the music to flow only from the speakers behind her. Dropping the mike to the floor she smoothly jumped down from the stage to stand next to the curly haired brunette.

Myka turned sharply, startled by Helena's sudden appearance. She had been so engrossed in shooting dark glances at Helena's new fan club she hadn't noticed the time traveller leap down to her side. Caught of guard stumbling backwards she found strong arms pull her back forward by the waist.

As Helena caught the taller agent she wrapped her arms tightly around Myka's waist and just to her, without the microphone, without any comical antics or trying to impress the crowd, Helena quietly sang the final chorus to Myka only.

_I love you baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm the lonely nights.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,  
Now that I found you stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you..._

With the end of the song HG pulled Myka forward into a sensual kiss causing the audience to erupt into applause. Unable to resist the showman side of her Helena gently pushed Myka back leaning her over one arm and in true movie style fashion she leaned in for another kiss.

Feeling utterly flushed and literally swept off her feet Myka placed her hand behind HG's head pulling her down towards her lips she whispered in the Victorians ear.

'Now for my end of the bargain …take me home Agent Wells.'

Hearing the sensual growl in Myka's tone HG spun Myka up from their film star pose; taking her by the hand she began to swiftly lead her through the rampant crowd. There was no way this chance was slipping away again anytime soon.

After her utterance filled with promise Myka found herself half dragged through the audience … 'Anyone would think you've be waiting for this for while' Myka laughed calling out after her time traveller.

Helena turned still heading towards the door and replied with a wink of the eye and an 'Oh YES' as she continued towards exit. But then just as Helena had the green exit sign in her sight she suddenly found herself pulled backward. Myka had stopped.

Concerned the older agent moved back towards the brunette. 'Darling, whats…' Helena began to search for answers as to their abrupt halt but Myka interrupted her queries by leaning forward and reaching around to Helena's back pocket pulling a red frilly bra from the Victorians tight fitting jeans.

Watching as Myka pulled the underwear from her behind Helena looked bewildered as Myka dangled it in front of her face. Helena stood slightly open mouthed…'I ugh… really actually don't know how that ended up in there? I swear it.' Helena shrugged her shoulders at a loss for further explanation. Myka raised her eyebrow and swung the garment around her finger like a weapon as she looked around the room. In the corner by the bar the tall agent spotted her target. Amongst the original gathering Helena's fans Myka spotted the culprit giggling and pointing in her direction.

Myka looked at Helena 'honestly you are incorrigible Miss Wells…what am I going to do with you.' With that Myka turned on her heel and made a bee line straight for the laughing blonde in the corner.

Helena suddenly afraid for the blonde's head followed hot on Myka's heels.

'I believe this is yours.' Myka walked up to the blonde and placed the bra into the young women's hand, she couldn't help but allow her belt with the tesla neatly tucked away to slip into the younger women's view. 'You do realise sexual harassment is a criminal offence.' Myka pulled a card from her back pocket with her secret service credentials and twiddled it between her fingers. She tucked her card into the now slightly scared looking blonde's shirt pocket and swiftly retreated back towards her Victorian. Hooking the arm of the amused yet shocked looking Helena she couldn't help but almost swagger knowing everyone women was watching enviously as she walked her girlfriend from the bar.

Once outside Helena playfully bumped into the taller agent's waist. 'That was just a little slightly over the top darling.'

Myka tugged Helena towards her SUV 'It was wasn't it.' She smiled playfully. 'I guess you just bring out the darkside in me.'

Helena laughed ' Miss Bering… do you realise how frightfully sexy you are right now?'

'You haven't seen anything yet Miss Wells.' Myka opened the door for Helena to get in the vehicle. Gulping , a little at a loss for words Helena ducked down and quickly got into the SUV. Now it was her turn to get butterflies pounding in her stomach. With her heart in her throat Helena watched as Myka climbed into the other side of the car. Feeling nervous (wow she never felt nervous) Helena gazed in awe at the beautiful agent sat next to her …_the evening was about to take a very interesting turn indeed._


	6. Back at the B&B

_So this is the saucy chapter ! LOL. I Hadn't planned on having a higher rated chapter but it just happened so I guess this should be rated M… and if two women having sex bothers you then don't continue but I'm guessing if you have come this far you would probably quite like to see a bit of Bering & Wells action._

_P.S if it does bother you then I am very glad you are leaving this story ;-p_

_Those still with me you are awesome! …enjoy!_

Car doors slammed as both of agents exited the SUV and made for the B&B doors. The whole journey they had travelled in silence the air thick with anticipation , the agents minds had buzzed with thoughts of the day that had so far passed and what was still left to come. Helena had laid her hand on the curly agents thigh stroking and drawing patterns on denim jeans sending Myka into a state completely unfit for the speed at which she had driven them back home.

Stopping at the front door Helena motioned with her hand for Myka to go first, the curly agent smiled sweetly at the Victorians gentlemanly gesture and pushed forward into the kitchen of the B&B. Turning on the lights they both stood either side of the large oak table that centred the room.

Myka was the first to speak, 'So…can I get you anything before bed…a drink of water?…umm…are you hungry…?'

Helena moved around the table seductively dragging her finger across the surface as she moved around to Myka's side. Ignoring Myka's few rambling questions Helena pushed forward into the curly haired agents body space.

'How about I get that kiss that should have happened here…hmmm now let me see…' She looked at the wall clock and calculated the time of her arrival that morning . '…about 14hours 36 minutes and 4 seconds ago.' The Brit smiled and pushed a strand of Myka's curly hair behind her ear.

'That' Myka paused taking in a deep of gulp of air, 'Sounds like a most excellent idea.'

With the mounted tension broken once more Myka leaned forward and captured the raven haired agents lips. This time away from the heightened atmosphere of the nightclub the two agents fell into a deep tongue wrestling kiss filled with two years worth of pent up frustration and a hungry passion for more.

Helena let Myka take the lead and was surprised to find herself getting pushed back and lifted gently onto the edge of the table. Myka now firmly placed between the older agents thighs leaned forward wanting to be as close to the time traveller as possible

'Helena…' Myka broke away from her crushing kiss her breathing ragged 'I need you …right now'

HG raised her eyebrow and kissed the taller agent lightly on the neck teasing ever so slightly with the tip of her tongue.

'Darling as much as I would like you to take me on this table right now , I fear you may need to ravish me somewhere slightly more private. Claudia and Steve could be right behind us.'

Myka let out a throaty growl realising Helena had a point. The brunette agent kissed her time traveller one more time and sliding her hands along those slender thighs she pulled the brit forward onto her waist causing a gasp from the Victorian. Hoping she wasn't overstepping the mark and taking too much control from the gorgeous women in her grasp Myka faltered for a second but was surely encouraged to continue when Helena's legs wrapped themselves tightly behind her.

Supporting the smaller agent with strong arms Myka took them both upstairs towards her bedroom. Not once on the whole short trip from the kitchen did their mouths come apart as Helena had dragged her arms around the brunette's neck devouring her soft pink lips. It was only when they fell backwards onto Myka's bed that they broke free from their intimate position.

Myka lay above the older agent her arms either side of the Victorian suspending herself an inch away from those delicious lips. It was briefly in that moment that it dawned on Myka she had never done this before with a women, perhaps she shouldn't have put on such a show of seducing Helena, she feared what would come next would only disappoint the more experienced women beneath her.

Helena noticed the nervous look in Myka's eye, encapsulating the taller women's waist she began to stroke the soft skin beneath the younger agents untucked shirt.

'Myka sweet heart, are you ok?' Helena looked up at the other women lovingly her pupils still black with arousal.

'Of course Helena , why wouldn't I be.' Myka pecked the cheek of the smaller women beneath her.

'Myka' HG swiftly flipped their positions so she was now on top. 'I know you agent Bering. Talk to me.'

Myka looked away avoiding the gaze of the dark eyes above her.

Helena turned the young agents cheek to face her and green eyes filled with lust and hint a of something else bore back into her own.

'Myka darling, we can slow down if you like ? You don't really have to uphold your end of this silly bargain…well not straight away anyway.' The brit smiled and laughed lightly.

Myka looked into the eyes of the women on top of her, the warmth in those dark eyes filling her with ease causing her body to relax again.

'No I REALLY DO want this , I think I will explode if we wait a moment longer…' Myka put her hand up and stroked the back of the brits neck.

'But….' Helena urged Myka to continue.

'But nothing …I guess I'm just a tad worried I'm not going to do this right' Myka avoided eye contact and focused on the ceiling light passed Helena as she spoke. 'I haven't ever been with a women before Helena….there I said it.'

'Sweet heart' Helena forced the young agent to look at her once more. ' I love you and you love me…I really want you and I think you want me to ?'

Myka nodded a blush rising up her neck.

'Then you have nothing to worry about, it can't be anything but perfect. However , as sure as I am that you will be fantastic (Helena smiled to herself, Myka really didn't know just what she did to her)…we can stop whenever you like…there is no pressure from me darling.' Helena kissed Myka hoping to convey how much she loved the younger agent with her lips.

Feeling more at ease knowing she had voiced here fears Myka gave into the fire that was spreading within her, suddenly their sensual kiss turned once more into a heated question begging for more. Myka pulled Helena's blouse from the front of her jeans and tugged at it gesturing for Helena to remove the barrier.

Understanding exactly what Myka wanted the Victorian sat up onto Myka's and lap and slowly pulled the blouse over her head. As she tossed the clothing across the room her raven hair fell softly around her shoulders the tips almost reaching the black lace beneath.

Myka watched in awe at the women sat in her lap as she raised herself onto her elbows to get a better look at the women on top of her. How had she gotten this lucky? She let her eyes roam over the Victorians toned torso and up to the brit's breasts hidden beneath slightly see through lace. Hungrily Myka pushed he self up and began kissing every inch of skin she could reach. Meanwhile she let her hands wander across the moaning older agent's back. Encouraged by the sounds of delight coming from her lover Myka hooked her fingers beneath the bra claps and easily removed the first piece of underwear.

Leaning back Myka took in every inch of the time traveller imprinting her memory with her first look at Helena.

'God you really are so beautiful.' Myka accidentally voiced the thoughts on her mind. She noticed surprisingly it caused a slight blush on the cheeks of the confident agent in front of her.

Helena felt the heat in her cheeks, never had anyone made her feel like this…not just wanted sexually but loved and adored. Myka Bering was very special to her and in that moment the Victorian knew for certain that this was it. There would never be anyone else …Myka Bering was her one.

Getting back to the matter at hand Helena decided her Myka was wearing far too many clothes.

'Not as beautiful as you Agent Bering.' Helena retorted. 'I'm feeling some what exposed darling… I feel it only fair that you even the playing field.' Helena gave Myka a sly and seductive grin. Myka knew Helena was playing with her and she loved it.

'I'll trade you my top and bra for your jeans and underwear' Myka encouraged the game.

Helena pretended to think about her answer, 'Deal, but you go first.'

With that Myka began to undo every button of her shirt from top to bottom. As the shirt parted Helena caught a glimpse of Myka's red undergarment beneath. She should have known Agent Bering would have been so saucy, _it's always the quiet _ones she thought feeling ever so pleased with her self.

Helena watched eagerly as Myka dropped the shirt from her shoulders and reached around to undo her bra. As the last piece fell away Helena couldn't help herself but lean forward to touch the stunning women before her. She was just about to get to her target when a hand on her shoulder held her back.

'Tut tut Agent Wells it seems you have forgotten your end of the bargain.' Myka leaned back on the bed and pointed towards Helena's bottom half, with a sly smile she uttered on word, 'Off.'

'As you wish.' Helena removed herself from Myka's lap and stood at the end of the bed and began to loosen her belt.

Myka watched missing the warmth of Helena in her lap but eager to watch the fine strip show the Victorian was putting on for her. As Helena finally dropped the last pieces of clothing Myka saw completely how utterly stunning the Brit was and a wave of lust ripped through her. _No more games _she thought to herself and speedily she took off her own pants and she found herself at the older agents side in an instant.

Helena gasped as Myka in a flourish was at her side pressing her naked body into her own. Taken completely off guard she found her self pushed up against the cool bedroom wall as Myka devoured every inch of her. Never in her life had the Victorian allowed herself to relinquish such control as she was to this women pressed against her and she liked it a lot. With that the last coherent thought in her mind she found herself moaning as Myka took her nipple into her warm mouth while wandering hands found their way to their heated goal between Helena's thighs.

Both still standing and leaning against the wall Helena gripped Myka's strong arm with her other hand for balance feeling the strong muscle tense beneath hear grip. Helena moved against the taller agent and followed suit mirroring the younger agents actions with her own hand. Thrusting, gasping and grinding within minutes both agents sent each other over the edge in their heightened states of arousal and collapsed against each other their skin glistening with heat.

'Wow' Helena uttered the first words 'To think you had been worried Agent Bering' Helena a little out of breath gestured for Myka to go back to the bed.

'After you darling. I'm afraid my legs won't hold me much longer after that.' Helena laughed as she noticed Myka's grinning face.

Both women tumbled to the bed together and fell into a neat embrace, their bodies merging perfectly together.

'You know Helena I cannot believe this morning I woke up so unhappy …and now here I am with you …in MY bed.' Myka kissed the top of the older agents head and stroked the smooth raven hair.

'I'm just sorry I couldn't have got back to you sooner my love' Helena sighed and wrapped her arm around Myka's waist.

'You're hear now and that's all that matters' Myka pulled the fallen duvet up and over them. 'Just don't go anywhere again' She kissed Helena's forehead and looked down into the older agents eyes.

'Never, I promise.' Helena returned the kiss with one of her own. 'I love you Myka Bering, as I told you this morning, I am yours for along as you will have me.'

'That is very good news.' Myka confirmed as she rested her chin lightly on the Victorians head.

Both agents completely spent from the emotional day they had shared felt sleep taking them as almost in synch both women felt their eyes droop shut.

'Myka….' Helena spoke sleeplily.

'Hmmmm' Myka answered with closed eyes.

'Tomorrow morning can we make some of those delicious looking pancakes you were having this morning?' Helena spoke with sleeping eyes.

'Uhh sure.' Myka opened her eyes amused by the time travellers ramblings. 'What on earth made you think of that?'

'Oh nothing really…I need you to show me how to make them….I have a plan to get revenge on Claudia for the singing thing tonight.' Helena glanced up at Myka with hazy eyes.

Myka laughed and pulled the smaller agent even closer. 'Of course love anything for you. My crazy time traveller let that mind of yours rest now and get some sleep.'

Myka stroked Helena's hair and within a minute she could tell by the older agents breathing that she was now in deep slumber. Knowing Helena was sleeping safely and soundly in her arms Myka allowed herself to fall into sleep also.

Dreaming of pancakes and gaybars Myka found herself having the best night of sleep in a very long time.

_Thank you all for reading and sticking with me on first attempt at fanfic….this is the last chapter of this story …however if you guys like there could be an epilogue…. HG's revenge for Claudia ….let me know if you would like it? :-)__  
_


End file.
